


Cookie Craving

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Come Eating, Come Shot, Cookies, F/M, Icing, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: The season brings out the baker in you, leading to an entire day consisting of making Christmas cookies for your friends.  With such a sweet temptation right in front of him, how can Yusuke resist?





	Cookie Craving

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned cookies and treats are all ones that I've made in the past for mass baking sessions. All were very delicious, except for the almond biscotti which I somehow screwed up. （・□・；）

Gingerbread.  Almond biscotti.  Early Grey shortbread.  Jam thumbprints.  Russian tea cakes.  Peppermint meringues.  Cranberry, orange, and white chocolate chip.  

You considered yourself an all-right cook, but baking was where your passion was.  So the Christmas season was an especially wonderful time for you as it meant getting to make an overwhelming amount of delicious treats.  For years now you’d been keeping the tradition of baking cookies of all kinds, trying out new recipes while keeping the tried-and-true classics.  It would have been easier to just make one type of cookie and call it a day, but you could never be satisfied with that, so every year you would set aside at least a full day somewhere in December and create batch after batch of a variety of treats for your friends and family.  

And with this year being the first that you and Yusuke would be spending Christmas together as a couple, you were extra motivated.

Despite your insistence to the contrary, Yusuke came over to your place, firmly stating that he was willing to do anything to help you out.  But for all his artistic talent, Yusuke had no skill whatsoever when it came to the kitchen.  Pieces of shell landed in the bowl when he cracked some eggs, he mistook salt for sugar and nearly ruined a batch, and kept opening the oven to look at the chocolate chip cookies, causing them to flatten and spread out.  Nonetheless, you were able to make an impressive selection of treats, and you did appreciate Yusuke’s intentions at the very least.  

Hours after you’d begun, you sat at the dining table and looked at your work.  Cellophane bags printed with snowflakes were stuffed with a mix of cookies and tied off with a pretty ribbon and name tag.  You had enough for your fellow Phantom Thieves and some other friends, but even after that you still had plenty to spare.  

Not a problem; you could give them to Akira to present to his many associates, including Tae, Chihaya, and Iwai.  Who knows, maybe the gesture would grease the wheels for discounts in the future.  

Yusuke had been an uncomfortable mix of impressed and hangdog for some time now, seeing not only how useless he’d been to you, but also how thoughtful and hard-working you were.  For such small morsels that were consumed so quickly, the amount of planning and effort it took was far beyond what he might have ever assumed.  You’d told him before how much you admired him for his artistic skill, but Yusuke now saw, happily, that you were just as much an artist in your own right.  The amount of detail you put into drawing icing on the gingerbread cookies and decorating them with Marble chocolates was proof positive of your finesse and sense of taste.  

Taste.  Ah, yes, the other reason for Yusuke’s discomfort.  The way you occasionally dabbed your thumb in batter and licked it off, the smudge of confectioners’ sugar on your cheek that you were plainly unaware of, the view of your behind as you bent down to get another bowl from the cupboard.  

Yusuke hadn’t seen the appeal in those maid cafes that Mishima raved about, but you in your cute apron with its ruffled trim and ribbon tie at the small of your back sent his imagination into overdrive with lurid thoughts.  

“Yusuke?”  

Several blinks, and he saw you staring at him with concern.  You were holding out your hand to him, two of your fingers covered in a dollop of leftover icing.  

Seeing that you had his attention at last, you repeated your question.  

“Do you want some?”  

It was a eureka moment, except with a dick.  

Yusuke did take you up on the offer, grabbing your hand to lick the icing clean off of it, but his interpretation started to diverge at the point where he smothered your mouth with his and backed you up against the table.  The burst of momentum pushed you to sit on the surface, and your thighs were spread to let him press his hips into yours.  The feel of his erection nudging eagerly at your sex elicited a gasp from you, which presented the opportunity for Yusuke to slip his tongue in to meet yours.  The gasps quickly shifted to moans, and your legs wrapped around Yusuke’s waist to keep him close.  

The scent of sweets and spices had been dominating the air, but Yusuke forgot it all once his face was buried between your thighs and lapping at the honey that dripped from there.  

“What a divine flavour,” he declared between slurps and lip smacks.  “You’re a font of ambrosia.  All of those treats that you made, and still none can compare to your taste!”

“Yu--Yusuke…”  The name came out of your mouth in fragments, indicating how torn you were between having him stay where he was and asking that he get inside of you.  

The pleading tone brought him back from his trance, and upon seeing the look on your face, he hurriedly undid his pants and immediately buried himself into you.  The suddenness was so shocking that you squealed, and were only silenced when he lowered his face to kiss you while driving back and forth with delirious need.  

“I… I’m sorry for being so abrupt,” Yusuke panted, looking every bit as bewildered as you did, “but I couldn’t… help myself--!”  

The table inched across the floor with his rapid thrusts.  Cellophane crackled as the gift bags rustled against each other, and a half-full tube of Marble chocolates dropped away, its contents skipping across the hardwood.  You mewled into Yusuke’s kisses, open-mouthed and sloppy.  

So sweet.  He loved all of it.  So much so that before he knew what was happening, that tingling of every nerve in his body fired up.  

Adapting quickly to the changing situation as a Phantom Thief needed to, he angled his thrusts to hit your G-spot, causing you to rip yourself away from his mouth and whimper in a panic.  The already tight vice of your body went even tighter, and your eyes wrenched shut as your climax slammed home.  Yusuke just barely had enough time and presence of mind to pull out before he, too lost himself to sensation and shot his release all over you.  

It took a second for Yusuke to realize that you were murmuring his name.  As he opened his eyes, he saw your hand drag over your apron, cutting a path through the splotches of his come to end up in your mouth where you sucked your fingers clean in a decadent manner.  

You gave a half-lidded smile that was both tired yet willing and inviting for more.  “I also agree… That nothing compares to your taste, Yusuke.”  

The scuff marks the table left on the floor was not too hard to clean, though a few of the gift bags had suffered casualties of cracked and broken cookies inside.  And, thanks to your combined efforts, there was no leftover icing by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Marble Chocolates are basically Japan's M&Ms, that come in tube-shaped containers. I'm not sure if japan has M&Ms or not (wouldn't be surprised if they did), but I just went with the actual Japanese stuff for this story.
> 
> Trade recipes with me at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
